


MSE-6-H674L & BB-9E's Zany Adventures Into General Hux's Love Life

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Original Character(s), Unreliable Narrator, kylux but through the eyes of a mouse droid who knows nothing, like the most unreliable narrator you could ever imagine, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: By all accounts a droid whose sole purpose was to maintain the machinery of the Finalizer should not have been able to wiggle their way into an adventure as dangerous as trying to bring General Hux and Kylo Ren together. But life finds a way and MSE-6-H674L is a mouse droid on a mission. With the help of the familiar face of BB-9E will this well meaning droid be able to bring our two favourite co-commanders together?





	1. Chapter 1

MSE-6-H674L was created in the same way every mouse droid the First Order fleet owned was; with a solid, square body and four squeaky wheels with which for move. MSE-6-H674L’s make was not particularly important or special and nor was it intended to be. The MSE-6 units were built for communications and repairs and MSE-6-H674L performed those functions just fine. Unlike many from the same unit class, however, MSE-6-H674L had developed something of a fascination for humanity that transcended what their simple programming should have allowed them to.

Humans, in their essence, were incredibly strange creatures. Those aboard the Finalizer, MSE-6-H674L is told, are even stranger. MSE-6-H674L craved to understand humanity, to connect with the emotions they themselves could not feel.

That fascination is what brought little MSE-6-H674L to the quarters of one General Hux.

When the call had gone out for repair work in the General’s quarters MSE-6-H674L had been the first to accept it. No one was more the epitome of the cacophony of the First Order’s human spirit than General Hux. MSE-6-H674L, of course, had only ever heard this said rather than experienced it first hand, but they had no reason to doubt the sentry droids on Deck 34.

MSE-6-H674L entered the General’s quarters, the door sliding open for them with ease. The General himself was bent over his desk, his eyes peering down into a datapad. It must have been important work as the man was frowning, his brows tipped severely downwards in a way that MSE-6-H674L had learned was the human equivalent to a droid’s experience of a damaged nerve circuit. ‘Pain’, MSE-6-H674L supposed it would be called. It could have been because his head hurt but MSE-6-H674L could sense there was something deeper bothering him.  

MSE-6-H674L went about their work, checking the interiors and mechanics of the room and repairing what they could and logging all that they could not. Their concentration was only broken by a low groan from the General.

MSE-6-H674L hesitated, nervous in a way droids rarely were. They rolled forward towards the desk, chipping pleasantly to catch the General’s attention. The General flinched at the sound, not seeming to know that MSE-6-H674L was nearby.  He pushed back his chair and turned, looking down at MSE-6-H674L. They chirped again, greeting him.

“Hello…” The General started trailing off to lean over the back of MSE-6-H674L to look at their coded number, “…MSE-6-H674L. Do you have a message for me?”

MSE-6-H674L whistled and shook to and fro in a way that would mimic a human shaking their head. That was not something a droid was built to do, rather it was something MSE-6-H674L had learned help them communicate with humanity.

“What is it then?” The General asked, surprisingly no unpleasantness evident in his voice. He talked slowly, as if words were taking him some effort. MSE-6-H674L could relate. Words sometimes didn’t come to them easily either.

 _‘General Hux = Pain?’_ MSE-6-H674L asked.

The General’s eyebrows shot up at that. “What makes you think that?”

 _‘General Hux = made a sound of distress // H6 = concerned.’_ And they were. The General was kind to droids like few people aboard the Finalizer were and MSE-6-H674L felt it their duty to help.

The sides of the General’s lips turned upwards at that. “You’re a strange little droid,” he said, avoiding the question.

_‘General Hux = not answering.’_

The General frowned. “I’m fine. Nothing to concern yourself over.”

MSE-6-H674L chirped appreciatively at his answer. Of course the General was fine. He was always fine. It had been silly of them to be concerned. The General smiled down at them, looking slightly confused. MSE-6-H674L had expected that. Human’s usually expressed confusion when droid’s stepped out of their assigned protocols – something that MSE-6-H674L had quickly learned.

The General spun around, turning back to his work. He rubbed at his temple, wincing again. MSE-6-H674L took that as their cue to leave and quickly rolled out the door onto their next assignment.

General Hux would be fine.

* * *

The next day MSE-6-H674L noticed the same look of the General’s face and suspected that the General may have been lying. That was something MSE-6-H674L knew humans did but they’d never expected to be on the receiving end of one.

The General strolled the bridge, putting on the same stern face he always did for his crew. MSE-6-H674L was always impressed with his consistency; it was something they’d only previously known droids to be capable off. However, MSE-6-H674L was reminded of the General’s humanity as at occasions where the man thought no one was looking MSE-6-H674L caught him staring off into nothingness, his gaze directed outside of the viewport and towards the stars.

MSE-6-H674L was puzzled. Something was clearly troubling him and MSE-6-H674L wanted to know what. Their wiring was alight with an uncomfortable sensation of an itch that they knew they would never be able to scratch. Not knowing what to do MSE-6-H674L patrolled their assigned section for as long as they could, turning around in circles over and over just to keep a faithful watch over the General.

“Is that MSE-6 unit broken?” MSE-6-H674L heard said close by. They screeched to a halt, turning to look at the bridge officer who had said that. He was looking right at them, pointing.

MSE-6-H674L made a quick series of beeps. They’d been caught. They couldn’t stay for much longer. MSE-6-H674L watched the officer rise from his seat, their eyes locked onto them. Before the officer could advance MSE-6-H674L sped away from the bridge, disappearing into the hallways of the Finalizer, weaving purposefully pretending as though they were recovering from a core malfunction.

Outside of the bridge MSE-6-H674L stopped. They’d not had a chance to confront the General again, though, they supposed, even if they had the General would have waved them away like he had the night before. MSE-6-H674L felt something strange into their circuits, a heaviness that could only be described as a human like sadness. They’d failed and they didn’t know what to do.

At that moment another droid meandered past, spherical and shiny black. MSE-6-H674L perked up at that. A BB unit! The BB units of the First Order were a security and astromech hybrid, unique in their creation. However, MSE-6-H674L knew that they had originally been designed to do something else. BB units, at their core, had been created as therapy droids and while you could reprogram them to be something else MSE-6-H674L knew that a droids core processor was not so easily replaced. It was likely some of that role’s coding still remained in the unit.

MSE-6-H674L rushed forward, stopping the BB unit in their tracks. The BB unit beeped disapprovingly, the sound low and guttural. They looked down at the mouse droid, their head brought down from the top of their body to look.

‘ _BB unit = help!’_

The BB unit perked up suddenly at that, a security protocol within them flicking their eye from a deep black to a shocking red. MSE-6-H674L screeched suddenly, frantically trying to shut off the BB unit’s security alarm before they alerted the ship that they were under attack.

_‘BB unit = misunderstands // H6 = requires assistance with human affliction’_

The BB unit’s head moved, tilted to the side.

 _‘Designation MSE-6-H674L will explain.’_ The BB unit beeped, speaking in a slightly advanced version of binary that some of the newer droids on board were able to communicate with. It was so much more precise than old binary and if MSE-6-H674L could feel jealously they very well might have.

The BB unit was staring at MSE-6-H674L intently and MSE-6-H674L wanted to shake under the scrutiny. They liked people, not droids.

 _‘General Hux = troubled, unwell // H6 = want to help // H6 = unsure of problem // General Hux = won’t inform H6 // H6 = need BB units assistance.’_ MSE-6-H674L beeped frantically.

The BB unit paused, seeming to stop to think. Their cooling system whirred within them.

_‘Unit designation BB-9E cannot assist. Request outside of set security protocols.’_

BB-9E went to leave, rolling forward with purpose. MSE-6-H674L let out a shrill set of beeps, rolling in front of them to stop them. BB-9E’s hull clanked against MSE-6-H674L’s, the sound echoing in the hallway. BB-9E’s following beeps were quick and full on angry static.

 _‘BB-9E = contains set therapy protocols’_ MSE-6-H674L chirped.

BB-9E went silent. There was the sound of machinery clicking inside the metal exterior of the droid. They seemed to be staring into nothing, almost seeming to frown.

_‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L is correct. Unit designation BB-9E will assist. Protocol allows it.’_

Had MSE-6-H674L had lungs in which to do so they may have breathed a sigh of relief. However, since droids generally don’t and instead they simply chirped twice happily, swaying their metal containing from side to side.

Suddenly a voice called out. “Hey, what are you two doing!”

The same officer from the bridge who had caught MSE-6-H674L in their fake directional malfunction was now standing above them, looming over the two droids.

_‘Unit designation BB-9E will meet Unit Designation MSE-6-H674L at 00:45’_

And with that BB-9E rolled onwards, continuing to scan the hallways for threats. MSE-6-H674L was then left with the angry officer to contend with. The officer leaned down, looking over MSE-6-H674L’s hull.

“You don’t appear to be damaged,” the officer mused, “And it would surprise me if you were. The MSE-6 units are the toughest the First Order has, even if your design is rather basic.”

MSE-6-H674L chirruped, desperately wanting the officer to go away.

The officer hummed in response. “Language function seems fine too. Everything okay, droid?”

MSE-6-H674L beeped an affirmative. The officer shrugged at that, easily taking the answer. MSE-6-H674L knew that usually worked. People didn’t tend to care very much about what droids were doing if they seemed okay. Just like they did with other humans, MSE-6-H674L mused. They wondered what it must be like to live such a blinkered existence decided by such whimsical things such as emotion.

With the officer gone MSE-6-H674L was able to get back to their work that they had been neglecting in favour of finding help for the General.

* * *

 

MSE-6-H674L had assumed that they would have to go looking for BB-9E but at exactly the designated time the BB unit appeared, seeming to have simply teleported from where they were.

_‘Unit designation BB-9E willing to assist. Unit designation BB-9E has observed the issue at hand. Unit designation BB-9E has a suggestion.’_

MSE-6-H674L beeped encouragingly, willing BB-9E to continue.

_‘Unit designation BB-9E has observed similar malfunctions in other First Order members. Unit designation BB-9E has assisted First Order members in stress relief. Unit designation MSE-6-H674L should execute stress relief protocols.’_

_‘H6 = contains no such protocols’_

_‘Unit designation BB-9E has observed that the root cause of stress within First Order members is lack of contact. Humans require touch to remain healthy. Unit designation BB-9E suspects General Hux may be suffering from a lack of this.’_

MSE-6-H674L chirped, thinking. They had not realised that humans required such a thing as droids did not. However, with that knowledge in their database it seemed obvious that the General would not be meeting his set quota. The First Order was touch averse, and naturally the head of the organisation would suffer more under this.

_‘H6 = will provide General Hux with contact!’_

BB-9E chirped in agreement. _‘Unit designation BB-9E will provide Unit designation MSE-6-H674L assistance.’_

With their plan decided the two droids made their way towards General Hux’s quarters. When they reached the door BB-9E reached out a claw like arm to enter the passcode and as the doors wooshed open a strange creature rushed forward towards BB-9E.

The creature was orange, their fur colouring similar to that of General Hux’s own. It was small, about the size of MSE-6-H674L and had little pointed triangle ears on the top of their head. They stared at the BB unit intently, their slit pupils searching over the metal. They made a sound, a strange meow.

“Millie?” A voice - this one more human - called. MSE-6-H674L recognised it as General Hux’s clipped voice, though thick and gravely.

The creature, Millie, turned at the sound of her name, looking towards the bed at the edge of the room. On it was General Hux, hair untamed and free of its usual style. The General was rubbing his eyes, yawning. They must have woken him. Millie bounded towards the bed, leaping up onto it with one swift motion. She pressed close to the General’s side and his hand came up to scratch her head absentmindedly.

MSE-6-H674L wheeled towards the bed, drawing closer so that the General could see them. BB-9E followed closely behind.

_‘H6 = here to help!’_

“MSE-6-H674L. Nine-ee. What are you doing here?”

BB-9E did not answer, only rolled backwards slightly and opened a compartment on their body, exposing a thin metal rod with a claw-like pincher on the end of it. Metal wiring shot upwards to stick to the ceiling of the room, pulling upwards. The General’s eyes were wide as he watched the BB unit swing themselves onto the bed, landing on the soft mattress with a heavy thud. BB-9E peered at the General intently and MSE-6-H674L felt a little jealous that their makeup would not allow for them to reach the bed as BB-9E had.

“What’s going on?” The General asked warily, his eyebrows dipped in confusion. His eyes flicked from BB-9E to MSE-6-H674L quickly, asking the question to both droids.

_‘H6 + BB-9E = assisting!’_

The General cocked at eyebrow at that. “Assisting? Assisting with wha—ah!” The General’s sentence was cut short as BB-9E rolled forward, pressing as close to the General as their spherical body allowed. They beeped quickly, the sound low and sharp.

As the General went to pull back, leaning away, BB-9E simply pressed closer, the metal hull of their body pressing directly against the side of the General’s own fleshy body. His mouth gaped open like a fish, struggling to find words.

BB-9E began to vibrate softly, an action left over from oldtherapy protocols the First Order hadn’t bothered to remove. The combination of the unit’s natural mechanical warmth and the vibrations had worked to soothe an injured or upset patient. However, instead of feeling comforted the General yelped, flinching.

“What are you doing?!” he demanded, grimacing at the droid pressed to his side.

_‘Unit designation BB-9E has activated therapy protocols. Unit designation BB-9E believes designation General Hux requires them.’_

“What? Therapy protocols? What in the galaxy for? I’m not injured!”

_‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L informed unit designation BB-9E that designation General Hux’s emotional index was compromised. Unit designation BB-9E is attempting to correct the malfunction.’_

The General’s eyes grew dark and a sneer crossed across his face. “Malfunction?! Compromised! I should have you scrapped for that!” he said, pointing wildly between the two droids. BB-9E paused, reeling back from against the General with a startled beep. MSE-6-H674L felt much the same, quaking in their metal hull.

They’d only wanted to wanted to help! Why was the General so angry? Did he not want help?  

 _‘Unit designation BB-9E’s neural processor is experiencing a malfunction. Unit designation BB-9E is confused. Unit designation BB-9E does not know how to proceed. Restart required.’_ BB-9E’s inner mechanics began to whir, the wiring inside of them preparing to reboot their systems.

“No, no!” The General exclaimed frantically, “No restarts! Just get out! Both of you!”

MSE-6-H674L chirped sadly as they watched BB-9E’s systems return to full power. BB-9E took themselves off of the General’s bed, landing on the floor with a heavy metallic clank. The noise startled the orange creature on the bed – the one that had been called ‘Millie’ – and she hissed at the sound. The General’s hand went to her back, scratching there to soothe her. The creature then began to vibrate in much the same way that BB-9E had attempted to replicate.   

MSE-6-H674L watched BB-9E roll past them. Their head was hung slightly downwards dejectedly and MSE-6-H674L rather wished that they could express the same. MSE-6-H674L gave one last look at the General - who was switching between watching the two droids to make sure they left and watching the little orange one beside him – before they followed BB-9E, wheeling themselves from the General’s quarters.

Outside, BB-9E waiting for MSE-6-H674L to speak first.

_‘H6 = misunderstood // H6 = apologises’_

BB-9E rolled back and forth, swaying slightly. _‘Unit designation BB-9E is partially at fault. BB-9E expresses disappointment at mission failure.’_

MSE-6-H674L chirped in agreement. A failure it certainly was. They’d set out to fix a problem that didn’t seem to be there at all and in the process they had managed to make an enemy out of one of the few men aboard the Finalizer who treated them with kindness. They really couldn’t have executed their plan any worse than they had.

BB-9E gave them one last look, their single ocular lens staring down at MSE-6-H674L, before they rolled off down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness of the long corridor. MSE-6-H674L watched them go, sadly returning to their work.

* * *

 

The next morning MSE-6-H674L was still plagued with the sense that something was wrong. They knew that the General had told them that his emotional index was running at full efficiency and he did not need repairs but the longer MSE-6-H674L watched him throughout the day the more and more their urge to _fix_ grew. The General, simply put, ‘wasn’t himself’ and MSE-6-H674L could tell.

MSE-6-H674L stayed close by the General throughout his shift, bouncing around the corridors pretending to repair some things and actually repairing other things, but never leaving the room the General was in. Like usual, no one seemed to notice. MSE-6-H674L took this as a blessing. Humans in general didn’t tend to notice or care about what the little machines at their feet did on a day to day basis unless it directly involved them. The First Order’s officers were even worse, seeming completely blind to the fact that there were even droids on board until one of them specifically caught their attention. So, as such, MSE-6-H674L went completely unnoticed in plain sight despite that fact that they were almost positive that their rounds for the last three whole hours had simply been slow repeats of small circuits they’d already done.   

Throughout their observations the General had seemed mostly the same as usual to anyone who wasn’t watching but every now and then MSE-6-H674L would catch him with that faraway look in his eyes they’d caught him with the first time. It didn’t seem to be directed towards anything or anyone and there were no environmental changes that seemed to set it off; MSE-6-H674L had been logging each time.

MSE-6-H674L was about to give up when the sound of thundering footsteps cascaded through the bridge. MSE-6-H674L turned their attention to the sound of the noise, seeing immediately why the sound had set all of their circuits alight with terror.

Stomping down the bridge’s boardwalk was one Kylo Ren, his mask on, concealing his face from the word. MSE-6-H674L has always thought that was strange; that a human would want to hide their face. Facial expressions were a good portion of how humans communicated with each other and MSE-6-H674L couldn’t imagine it was easy to be running with a sub-optimum system like that. He seemed to walk with a limp, favouring his right side, his robes swishing unevenly.

MSE-6-H674L didn’t like Kylo Ren. Very few of the droids aboard did. He was volatile and rude and cared even less about the droids under foot than the officers did. At least the worst thing you got from an officer was a dirty look if they tripped on you. The worst thing Kylo Ren could do to you was unimaginable. MSE-6-H674L had heard horror stories from the medical droids about what he was like.   

“General,” MSE-6-H674L heard Kylo say, his voice distorted behind his helmet. His voice distorter had always fascinated MSE-6-H674L; it made him sound a little bit like BB-9E did.

The General turned to look at the oncoming Knight of Ren, an eyebrow raised. Ren drew close to him, standing mere inches away from the General. Their height difference wasn’t much but MSE-6-H674L could still see that the General had to tilt his chin to look up at him. MSE-6-H674L inched closer, realising that their closeness probably meant that they weren’t going to be loud enough for their sensors to pick up on at that distance.

“Have you found the girl?” Kylo asked, dipping his head slightly to meet the General’s eye line. MSE-6-H674L was a little confused at the motion, the action seeming rather pointless with Kylo’s face hidden behind his mask. But, then again, so many things Kylo did confused MSE-6-H674L so they didn’t dwell on it too long.

The General shook his head, biting roughly at his lip. “Not yet, and our searches have come up barren. We suspect she may have disappeared somewhere into the Unknown Regions.”

“Skywalker,” Kylo bit out, “She went to Skywalker.”

The General hummed in agreement. “Likely.”

“Keep me updated on anything you find, I want to know immediately.”

The General huffed, glaring at Kylo with a fierce intensity. “I’m not your shadow, Ren, and I think it might do you some good to remind yourself of that. I don’t have to answer to demands pertaining to your personal interest in this scavenger. I’ve already swayed to them once and it cost the First Order dearly.”

“They are not only my interests, General,” Kylo rebuked with a growl, “They are the Supreme Leader’s too. Disobey me and you disobey him.”

The General went to open his mouth to speak again but Kylo was already brushing past him, ending the conversation. The General huffed, a furious flush high on his cheeks. His fists were clenched but he hid them under his greatcoat.      

Kylo left the bridge then in a flurry of black. MSE-6-H674L watched the General as he observed the Knights exit. He sighed heavily through his nose, looking at Kylo with that far off look he’d had before. It was then that MSE-6-H674L realised what the cause of the General’s grief was.

MSE-6-H674L rushed from the bridge, speeding through the hallways of the Finalizer as fast as their squeaky wheels could take them. They rounded a corner with a screech, bumping into the round body of BB-9E.

 _‘Problem = Kylo Ren! Kylo Ren! Kylo Ren!’_    

BB-9E paused, looking down at MSE-6-H674L. _‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L has new information. Unit designation MSE-6-H674L should have learned to leave the issue alone.’_

MSE-6-H674L beeped quickly, a sharp sound of offensive. _‘H6 = determined’_

BB-9E simply looked at them, their beady, singular ocular lens staring lasers into MSE-6-H674L’s metal hull. MSE-6-H674L wanted to quiver under the look but held back, standing steadfast against the BB units gaze. This was important and even if MSE-6-H674L had stand here and convince BB-9E to help until their battery ran out then they would.

_‘Problem = Kylo Ren // General Hux = human emotive directive in direct conflict with Kylo Ren // General Hux + Kylo Ren + Civility = Happy General!!’_

BB-9E beeped, the sound low and barely audible. _‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L is suggesting that we – searching for term – ‘get them together’.’_

MSE-6-H674L beeped frantically, shaking their body from side to side. _‘BB-9E = correct!’_

BB-9E paused, dipping away from the oncoming boots of a Stormtrooper patrol that wasn’t looking at their feet. Moving deftly out of the way BB-9E’s body swivelled, returning to face MSE-6-H674L.

 _‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L has a plan?’_ BB-9E asked. If the droid had had eyebrows MSE-6-H674L was sure that one of them would have been raised.

MSE-6-H674L paused, feeling slightly guilty, a rush of discomfort flying through their circuits. _‘H6 = Was hoping BB-9E would assist in planning // BB-9E = Contains therapy protocols // BB-9E = Far better versed in such matters than H6’_

BB-9E sparked, letting out a frustrated ‘bwee’. _‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L asks much.’_

_‘H6 = Cannot do it without BB-9E! // H6 + BB-9E = Dream team!’_

BB-9E paused, their head shifting to the top of their body. They scanned the hallway, seeming to be deep in thought in much the same way that MSE-6-H674L saw many officers.

_‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L is rather charming. Unit designation BB-9E wonders why unit designation MSE-6-H674L was not created as a host droid instead.’_

_‘H6 = Built with incorrect hardware.’_

_‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L possesses the inner temperament chip and curiosity processor of a host droid. Unit designation MSE-6-H674L contains incorrect hardware only on the outside.’_

There was a pause in BB-9E’s speech and MSE-6-H674L could hear the mechanics within them begin to whir.  

_‘Unit designation BB-9E will help. Unit designation BB-9E finds MSE-6-H674L’s spirit fascinating.’_

If MSE-6-H674L had had legs with which to jump at that moment they absolutely would have but instead they shrieked in delight, wiggling their body.

And if BB-9E had had eyes, they might have rolled them. 


	2. Chapter 2

BB-9E’s plan, turns out, was a rather curious one. MSE-6-H674L was unsure with a lot of the points on BB-9E’s list but listened to the BB unit anyway because what else were they going to do? They did not possess the skills needed to complete this task on their own. MSE-6-H674L was not built to solve human conflicts, only to repair the machinery on the ship. Humans were complicated, metal was simple. BB-9E knew the complexities of humanity and MSE-6-H674L was willing to go ahead with their approach.

First, BB-9E had suggested that they get the two men in close quarters they could not escape from. The idea seemed dubious – MSE-6-H674L didn’t think putting the two personalities together with no room to breathe would be such a good idea so early – but, as mentioned before, MSE-6-H674L didn’t exactly have any other choice. And besides, BB-9E told MSE-6-H674L that this had a ninty-eight success rate in ‘holodramas’.

(MSE-6-H674L had idea what those were. Their mechanics did not allow access to that function.)

BB-9E had suggested that they strike at night, when the two were scheduled to be released from their daily duties. From past observations MSE-6-H674L knew that the General passed through the hallway at the exact same time each day. BB-9E provided the promise that Kylo Ren would pass through at the same time tonight. MSE-6-H674L didn’t ask, they figured it was probably best not to.

The two droids huddled in the corner of the hallway, cloaking themselves in the shadows. The patrols down this hallway were particularly dense when it came to looking out for droids on the ground whizzing past so all they had to do was dim BB-9E’s external lights and they were practically invisible. All the two had to do was wait for signs of the General.

As if on cue practised footsteps sounded from down the hallway and the General approached. His nose was in a datapad, the blue glow of the screen making his pallor look even more severe then it normally did. MSE-6-H674L hoped that this was something that Kylo Ren found pleasing. MSE-6-H674L didn’t know how human attraction functioned but they figured it must have something to do with their skin since they were covered in so much off it. There was probably something below it that MSE-6-H674L couldn’t see. A… gland or something. MSE-6-H674L didn’t want to think about it too much; it only served to make it feel like their circuits were frying.

BB-9E beeped frantically, catching MSE-6-H674L’s attention. _‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L needs to stall!’_

MSE-6-H674L froze, panicking for a moment. Stall? The General? But MSE-6-H674L was a terrible liar and the General lied all the time so he must know how to spot one being told to him!

BB-9E beeped impatiently, shaking their spherical body frantically. MSE-6-H674L steeled themselves, wheeling out of the darkness and into the path of the oncoming General.

The General didn’t seem to notice them until his foot was dangerously close to connecting with them. MSE-6-H674L beeped a quick, sharp tone and the General jumped at the sound, stopping suddenly. His datapad nearly slipped from his fingers but he caught it, holding it close to his chest.

“H6! What are you doing down there?”

MSE-6-H674L was glad droids, unlike humans, had no way of producing sweat. That would have given them away immediately. Their nerve circuits were firing off commands at a dizzying pace.

_‘H6 = Contains an urgent message for General Hux!’_

The General frowned, squatting down to lower himself closer to the droid. “Okay H6. Play message.”

MSE-6-H674L desperately wished that they could just shut off their power right at that moment. They didn’t actually have a message and there was no way they could tell a fake one. It would make the General far too suspicious. BB-9E had mentioned in passing that this operation had to be low-key, and it would be rather high-key to have to tell the General what they were doing. MSE-6-H674L panicked.

_‘H6 = Experiencing an error. // H6 = Message playback cannot be found’_

The General’s brows furrowed at that. “Retry.”

Steam was practically pouring from MSE-6-H674L’s vents trying to keep calm. Why couldn’t BB-9E have done this?! Why did they have to do this?! They were not good at this at all!

_‘H6 = Experiencing an error. // H6 = Message playback cannot be found’_

The General hummed at that. “I have to take you down to support. I’ll have to log the paperwork tomorrow but—“

The General’s sentence was cut off by the sound of thundering, heavy footsteps crashing down the hallway. MSE-6-H674L had never been so happy to hear the sounds of Kylo Ren before. The General perked up, spinning around to look at the source of the noise.

“Ren,” The General greeted, “What are you doing here?” 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, General,” Kylo grumbled, his voice barely audible behind the static of his mask. Kylo pushed past Hux, stepping into the lift behind them. Hux’s face twitched in displeasure but he otherwise said nothing.

Hux paused for a moment, looking at MSE-6-H674L, furrowing his brows. He seemed to be thinking and MSE-6-H674L sincerely hoped it wasn’t any thoughts about having them scrapped. They’d panicked. They weren’t broken and they didn’t want the General thinking that. MSE-6-H674L had heard stories of droids who’d acted up being sent down into the bowels of the Finalizer and never returning. Some droids think that the ghosts of those who never made it back still reside down there. MSE-6-H674L didn’t want to find out if that was true.

The General rose to his feet, seeming to forget about the droid. He rubbed at his eyes with his fists; a strangely vulnerable gesture for the otherwise infallible General. In moments the General had joined Kylo in the lift, standing awkwardly beside him. The General seemed to be very aware that he was standing quite close, his eyes flicking constantly to Kylo at his side.

MSE-6-H674L rolled on into the lift, just managing to get on before the doors closed. The two men said nothing and MSE-6-H674L stayed silent as well.

MSE-6-H674L looked at the lift’s control panel, knowing that they didn’t have much time. The Finalizer did not have as many floors as some of the other starships that MSE-6-H674L had worked on before and they knew that they had to act fast.

In a moment, MSE-6-H674L was pressed against the control panel and in one swift more sent the strongest electric current through the mainframe. The lights fizzled out immediately and the lift screeched to a halt, completely stopped in its journey downwards.

MSE-6-H674L heard a deep growl come from Kylo and they tried not to tremble at the sound. 

“Why have we stopped?” The General asked, his brows knitted together in thought. He was looking around the cabin of the lift, mentally checking for things that were out of place.

Kylo said nothing in reply, only brought his hands up to press underneath his mask. MSE-6-H674L heard the hiss of his mask being unlatched and within moments Kylo was pulling the mask from his head, shaking out his hair. He thrust it into Hux’s arms with a gruff “Hold this.”

MSE-6-H674L was surprised at Kylo’s appearance. They had just assumed that he was tremendously ugly beneath that mask. MSE-6-H674L struggled to understand any other reason why a human would want to conceal their face in the way that Kylo Ren did. Instead, MSE-6-H674L found, Kylo was rather… normal looking, his skin only marred by a thin but raw looking scar that drew from his jaw up across his eye.

MSE-6-H674L looked to the General and saw that he seemed stunned, his mouth open slightly in surprise and a flush being to creep onto his cheeks. They saw the General’s throat bob as he swallowed and they wondered if the General had seen Kylo’s face before. It seemed as though he had as he didn’t seem confused only… transfixed.

A loud creaking for beside them startled MSE-6-H674L and they let out a shrill beep, wheeling backwards. When they came to a stop they saw that the noise had come from the plating of the lift’s controls being pulled from its hinges. The protective plating was now floating in front of it, seemingly held up by nothing.

“Ren, what are you doing?!” The General yelped, stepping forward to look at the damage.

Kylo placed the plating on the floor out of the way and then peered into the wiring of the lift’s controls. “The main power source is fried. I can reroute it to the secondary engine manually to get us moving again.”

The General blinked. “How do you know how to do that?”

Kylo hummed, pulling at his gloves to free his hands. “I could tell you but I don’t think you’ll like it.”

“Tell me anyway.”

Kylo stepped close to the controls, parting some wires to peer into the connections towards the back. “Last time this happened I observed the mechanics mind.  You can learn an awful lot with the Force if one simply knows how to use it.”

The General frowned. “You’re right I don’t like that. You should stay out of my crews heads.”

“ _Our_ crew. We co-command this vessel,” Kylo reminded. A grin then spread across his face. “Jealous that I’m in their heads instead of yours, General?”

The General spluttered, his already lightly pink cheeks turning a darker red. His mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to speak. “Of course not, it’s simply a matter of security.”

Kylo hummed like he didn’t believe him. Kylo then reached his hand into the control panel, grasping at one of the wires with his bare hands.

“Careful!” The General exclaimed, stepping closer to look over Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo shifted back, seeming to rearrange himself into a more comfortable position. The end result was that his back pressed lightly against Hux’s chest, just enough to remind him how close they were.

The General didn’t falter back like MSE-6-H674L expected him too. Instead he held his ground, his gaze intently glued to the machinery in Kylo’s hand. Kylo pressed the wire he was holding back into the depths of the control panel, closing his eyes and wiggling his hand inside it, seeming to search for something. After a moment there was a click and the lights flickered back on and the lift began to move again.

Kylo pulled away from the control panel and reached over to the plating, picking it up and securing it back to its rightful place, covering up the exposed wiring. The General huffed as the sudden jolt shoved Kylo’s shoulder against his chest and backed up, seeming to suddenly be reminded of their proximity. He cleared his throat and pressed his hands against his jacket front, smoothing out wrinkles that were not there.

 “I suppose your powers to have their uses,” The General mused.

Kylo huffed a laugh through his nose. He took the mask from the General’s hands, fingers lingering for just longer than they had any strict need to. “You have no idea.”   

The doors then opened with a swish and Kylo stepped out of the lift, his robes flourishing around his legs. He fastened the mask back over his head, disappearing into the corridor. The General waited a moment, watching Kylo leave. He breathed a shaky breath and then he too stepped out, leaving MSE-6-H674L behind in the lift.

As they left the lift MSE-6-H674L initially wasn’t sure if the plan had worked. However, as BB-9E rounded the corner and they were able to tell the story of what had happened to them the BB unit extended their lighter in a thumbs up.

* * *

 

According to BB-9E, apparently their venture with the elevator had been a success. MSE-6-H674L wasn’t sure they could call anything that had happened a ‘success’ but as they have had to keep reminding themselves throughout this operation that BB-9E was the expert here and seemed to know what they were doing.

BB-9E, turns out, was also far more invested in this little challenge then MSE-6-H674L had first thought them to be. MSE-6-H674L had assumed that they would have to drag the BB unit into helping them but now they seemed to leap into each section of their plan with a vigour MSE-6-H674L knew was rare to see in a droid. It was if though MSE-6-H674L’s curiosity was infectious, a malware virus that spread to any nearby droids if they were unfortunate enough to spend time around the little mouse droid.

When MSE-6-H674L met with the BB unit the next day after their first endeavour they discovered that BB-9E had really thought through their plan. The BB unit, shockingly, had actually done some pretty extensive research. Well, MSE-6-H674L thought they did, that’s what they assumed ‘twelve hours of holodrama’ was – research. BB-9E did seem to have an extensive knowledge on the steps to take in what humans called ‘romance’ so they assumed that the BB unit’s sources were credible. They had to be. They were made by other humans after all.

Through their research BB-9E had come up with the next section of their plan. They were going to create something the BB unit called a ‘love note’. It was just a piece of paper with writing on it as far as MSE-6-H674L could tell. BB-9E had corrected them, saying it was an important key element in pursuing a romantic relationship.

So that’s how they’d ended up standing in Kylo Ren’s quarters hoping desperately that he wouldn’t return while they were in there. BB-9E had said that Kylo was down on the recreational deck for training, so MSE-6-H674L figured they had some time.

BB-9E milled around the room, seeming to look for something. _‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L should look around for a writing tool and paper.’_

MSE-6-H674L seemed puzzled by the request; paper wasn’t exactly the most readily available thing in the galaxy. They’d just assumed that they would be writing the letter on a datapad. MSE-6-H674L chirped in confusion, relaying this to BB-9E.

The BB unit stopped in its tracks. _‘Unit designation BB-9E knows Kylo Ren keeps paper in his quarters. Unit designation BB-9E knows much about Kylo Ren.’_

MSE-6-H674L paused, but didn’t ask.

_‘Unit designation MSE-6-H674L does not believe unit designation BB-9E.’_

MSE-6-H674L perked up, looking up at the BB unit now standing close to them, looming. They stuttered out a beep, trying to form some sort of sentence. BB-9E cut them off.

_‘Unit designation BB-9E has been an unrecorded therapy aid to Kylo Ren for several years. Unit designation BB-9E has had some experience in dealing with Kylo Ren and his strange humanly habits.’_

MSE-6-H674L wasn’t sure how to respond to that but they chirped agreeably, relaying that they understood. It shouldn’t really come as any surprise that both Kylo Ren had wished for a therapy droid and that BB-9E had been the droid to fill those shoes. Knowing that they had been a companion of Kylo Ren for some time explained a lot of BB-9E’s thinking.

MSE-6-H674L continued onwards in their search, scanning each compartment within the room for any sign of writing equipment. Eventually MSE-6-H674L found a set tucked away deep within one of the bottom draws in a dresser that looked like it hasn’t been touched for years. They chirped at BB-9E to come look and the BB unit rolled over, putting down the strange tubular object they had been holding.

When the BB unit was close enough they extended a single claw, pulling the drawer open. As the drawer opened it kicked up a cloud of dust which coated BB-9E’s shiny black hull in an ashy sheen. BB-9E reached in and pulled out the kit, handling it very carefully as though it might break at any moment.

They brought the set to lay on the ground, pressing in gingerly against the floor and retracting a claw. The set made a clinking sound against the floor as it made contact. As MSE-6-H674L looked it they could see why BB-9E had handled it with such care. It looked old, incredibly old. It looked as though it might have predated even the Clone Wars. It was rather a mystery to MSE-6-H674L why Kylo Ren, a man who publically seemed to prefer the workings of newer technology, would keep such an old piece of equipment around. Perhaps it was sentimental, MSE-6-H674L thought, they knew that human’s occasionally kept around useless things purely because they had formed an emotional attachment to it. It didn’t seem odd that Kylo would be sentimental. MSE-6-H674L had heard from the cleaning droids that he kept an old Sith helmet in his quarters.

MSE-6-H674L moved forward, inching closer to the paper. They looked at BB-9E, now faced with a problem.

What were they going to write?

In order to make it seem as though the letter had come from Kylo Ren himself the two would have to make the wording sound convincing. They would have to word the letter in the way that Kylo would. Problem is MSE-6-H674L hadn’t really… heard Kylo talk before. He wasn’t exactly the best conversationalist with humans around him, let alone droids he barely paid any notice to. It seemed impossible for MSE-6-H674L to think of a sentence to write that Kylo could have possibly written.

As MSE-6-H674L became lost in their thoughts BB-9E had already picked up a pen, dipped it in thankfully new looking ink, and started to write. MSE-6-H674L beeped frantically, startled by the fact that the BB unit had already started. BB-9E ignored them and continued to write. MSE-6-H674L waited until the BB unit was finished before looking at the piece of paper.

The handwriting was a mess. It could still be taken as something that a human had written but with BB-9E’s lack of mobility in their stiff pincher arm the letters looked messy and blocky. Neither of the pair actually knew what Kylo’s handwriting looked like, but, if the force users general temperament was anything to go by, his handwriting was probably messy too. MSE-6-H674L thought that they could probably get away with this. That is, right up until they read what BB-9E had written.

 _Dear General Hux,_ it started, _I find you most exquisite. Not a day goes by where I am not enraptured by the striking colour of your hair or the shapely lines of your figure. You are one of the galaxy’s magnificent creations, a true born leader and a wonderful man. I yearn to feel the warm of your touch beneath my fingers, to feel your gentle caress against my own form. To me you have put the stars in the sky and lit my way. There is nobody on this ship I would know more than yourself. You are a wonder to behold in your position and I would like to get to know you far better than I do. Perhaps one day you will grant me the opportunity._

_Your most ardent admirer,_

_Commander Kylo Ren._

MSE-6-H674L looked at BB-9E, who seemed quite pleased with their work.

_“H6 = experiencing some doubt // H6 = doesn’t think Kylo Ren would talk like this.”_

The BB-9E turned quickly to the droid, their singular ocular lense burning holes through the little mouse droid. MSE-6-H674L trembled once more beneath the droid’s gaze, immediately regretting their words.

_“H6 = has had a change of heart! // H6 = believes in BB-9E’s work!”_

BB-9E seemed pleased at the answer, chirping happily in response. MSE-6-H674L still doubted them, but knew the BB unit would probably do something unthinkable to them if they decided to voice their concerns again. The BB unit looked down at the work, swaying contently from side to side as they read over their work again. MSE-6-H674L felt a little bad. It seemed as though the droid was really proud of themselves and they’d been so close to crushing that happy feeling.

BB-9E picked up the note in their claw arm and drew it into their body, locking it away safety for storage.

_“Unit designation BB-9E is sure this will win over General Hux.”_

BB-9E then swept from the room, leaving MSE-6-H674L behind in the darkness of Kylo Ren’s quarters. It took only a moment of standing there along for the room to become creepy. It was too eerily to be in there. It had a terrible aura too it, like the room itself had become drenched in evil just from having Kylo live in it. Not for the first time since they’d started this venture MSE-6-H674L wondered what in the galaxy the nice General could possibly see in someone as abhorrent and cruel as Kylo Ren.

Becoming overwhelmed by that off-putting feeling MSE-6-H674L quickly zoomed from the room, catching up to BB-9E outside.

_“H6 = wants to know what our next action will be.”_

BB-9E didn’t pause, only continued to roll towards whatever destination they had chosen. _“Unit designation BB-9E is going to deliver this to General Hux. Unit designation BB-9E wonders in unit designation MSE-6-H674L would like to accompany them.”_

MSE-6-H674L chirped an affirmative and with that the two droids made their way to the bridge. The time showed that it was between shifts and they weren’t sure where the General would be. MSE-6-H674L knew that occasionally the General stayed behind late after his shift had technically ended, dedicating extra time to more pressing issues.  When they arrived they quickly discovered that the General wasn’t there, having already retired to his quarters for the night. The two then made their way there instead.

It took only one buzz of the doors ringer for the General to open the door to greet them.

He was frowning, deep lines set between his brows. The purple under his eyes was darker than usual and they were beginning to become bloodshot. He was still in his full uniform as he’d probably only just got there before the droids did. “Nine-ee, H6. Is there a problem?”

BB-9E rolled forward, extending the arm with the note to General. He blinked in quick confusion and then leaned down to take it. “Thank you BB-9E. May I ask what this is?”

_“Unit designation BB-9E was instructed to deliver this to General Hux by Kylo Ren.”_

The frown returned to the General’s face, his lips pulled together tightly. “Ren sent this? What in the galaxy for?” The General didn’t seem to be asking the droids anymore, his eyes already flicking across the paper. As he read his eyebrows rose higher and higher. His cheeks began to colour, turning a dark pink hue. He looked back to the droids, stunned and wide eyed. “Are you sure Commander Ren sent this?” He spluttered, looking back to the note, seeming to read it again.

_“Unit designation BB-9E is positive. Unit designation BB-9E received that note from Kylo Ren.”_

The General didn’t seem to be listening anymore, his eyes glued to the note. He read the words over and over as if he didn’t believe them. After a few moments and a couple of read throughs the hint of a smile began to tug at the edges of his lips. He brought his hand up to hide it, almost habitually.

He blinked, seeming to suddenly remember the droids were still at his door. He cleared his throat, folding the note in half and tucking it into his coat pocket. “Thank you Nine-ee for delivering this,” he said politely, the words slipping from his tongue as easily as protocol did. He then closed the door, the droid’s task completed.

BB-9E and extended a claw, flicking MSE-6-H674L one of the thumbs up they had given before. MSE-6-H674L chirped happily in response. 

* * *

 

After the incident with the note BB-9E had seemed to disappear. MSE-6-H674L knew that they were still in service from the logs repairs that said that the BB unit was still ‘functioning at optimal efficiency’ but they had personally not seen the droid in the halls of the Finalizer for at least 3 days and they were beginning to grow concerned.

MSE-6-H674L wasn’t expecting to get attached to that BB unit as much as they had but now they shuddered at the possibility that BB-9E may have been reassigned to another ship without Repair’s knowledge or that they could have, worse, been made redundant and scrapped for parts. It wasn’t uncommon for droids in the First Order to be stopped for parts; the war was costing the organisation much and they needed as many resources as they could get. MSE-6-H674L sincerely hoped that nothing had happened to the BB unit and dearly wished to see them again. It was strange, this feeling. MSE-6-H674L had never grown attached to another droid like this before. It was new and it set their circuits buzzing with a strange warm energy. MSE-6-H674L had never had a friend before - it was not the way of the droids within the First Order – but they thought maybe it would not be inappropriate to call BB-9E theirs.

MSE-6-H674L faced a lowering in productivity in the days that BB-9E was missing. It was not enough to call Repair’s attention to the droid but it was enough for a few of the mechanics aboard to mention something. They’d done cursory searches over their mechanics and found nothing. MSE-6-H674L didn’t have the heart (literally) to tell them that it was not a mechanical issue they were facing, but a longing that was far more human, scarily human for a droid.

It was three days before MSE-6-H674L saw any sign of the BB unit.

MSE-6-H674L had been working on repairs along the hallway or corridor D-34 when they heard a loud screeching coming from around the corner. MSE-6-H674L turned, looking towards the noise.

BB-9E sped around the corner, their spherical body nearly slipping on the glossy floors of the Finalizer. Their personal alarm siren was blaring, yelling out loud, frantic calls. Their singular ocular lens was a stark red colour, as were the small lights placed around their head. BB-9E sped towards MSE-6-H674L, screaming at seemingly nothing.

MSE-6-H674L jumped into action immediately, reading themselves for whatever horror rounded the corner behind the droid. At first MSE-6-H674L had suspected that it might have been Resistance fighters that had infiltrated the ship but if that had been the case then BB-9E would have set off their ship-wide alarms instead of their singular personal one that didn’t connect to the ships mainframe. MSE-6-H674L was puzzled for a moment before they realised exactly what BB-9E was running from.

“Ball! Get back here!” A loud voice called, the voice deep and filled with static. MSE-6-H674L knew that voice, and when it came close every droid knew you didn’t want to be in same room as its owner.

Kylo Ren sped around the corner moments after BB-9E had, nearly slipping in the same manner that the BB unit had. His feet skidded along the floor, making a distressing squeaking sound as the soles of his boots scrapped against the floor. His was in a full sprint, huffing behind his mask. MSE-6-H674L wanted to scream at the sight, completely terrified.

 _‘Unit designation BB-9E suggests a hasty retreat!’_ BB-9E called as they sped past MSE-6-H674L in a flash. The BB unit was but a blur as they passed and MSE-6-H674L didn’t have much time to respond. They took one more look at the horrifying thing running after the unit and quickly decided that they were right.

MSE-6-H674L took off, wheeling as fast as their little wheels would carry them. Surprisingly, they managed to match BB-9E’s speed. They heard Kylo’s thundering footsteps behind them and pushed themselves to increase their speed.

_‘Unit designation BB-9E suggests seeking sanctuary in General Hux’s quarters!’_

BB-9E had a good idea; it was unlikely that Kylo would destroy two droids if the General was right in front of him. MSE-6-H674L doubted even Kylo would want to deal with the lecture he’d get if he did.

_‘H6 = Agrees!’_

The two sped down the hallway, making a beeline towards the door they knew were General Hux’s quarters. BB-9E shot ahead, screeching to a holt at the General’s door. They extended an arm, pressing against the door locking mechanism.

MSE-6-H674L looked behind them, seeing Kylo grow closer and closer. He was practically growling with rage at every step now. MSE-6-H674L was glad that Kylo was wearing his mask. They didn’t want to see the furious expression under it – it would haunt them forever.   

_‘H6 = Suggests we hurry up!’_

As the words were said the door the General’s quarters slid open, opening their path to safety. They two rushed in and closed the door behind them, locking it.

They paused then, finally away from the danger. They looked into the room, seeing that the General was at his desk, his nose buried in a datapad, a pair of spectacles perched on his nose. He looked up at the noise, taking off his glasses and peering towards the door.

“H6, Nine-ee. What are you two doing here?” The General paused, frowning, “Again.”

MSE-6-H674L had never been so happy to hear someone’s voice before. They hadn’t actually known if the General was in his quarters and it was with several blessings to the Maker that he actually was. He would be their safety from Kylo Ren. He was the only one who would be willing to stick up for them, even if the only reason was that he valued their work, not the droids themselves. Safe was safe.    

The General opened his mouth to ask something else but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. He scowled, looking at the open door.

“Ren,” The General greeted. His voice held that bitter tone it always did but below it MSE-6-H674L could hear just the whisper of fondness, the weakness MSE-6-H674L knew that the General was attempting to hide.

MSE-6-H674L jumped at the force user’s name, beeping frantically and whizzing behind the General’s legs. The General stumbled, his shin knocked by MSE-6-H674L’s back end as they spun. He winced, but otherwise made no mention of it.

Kylo looked absolutely murderous. He was devoid of his helmet, his natural face open for the world to see. His lips were curled into a snarl and he was panting, his lips shinning with spit. “I need that BB unit.”

BB-9E rolled back as Kylo advanced, moving closer to the General. The General stepped forward, a concerned look on his face. “Why?”

Kylo scowled at the General. “Don’t get in my way, General. It won’t end well.”

The General held his ground, barely flinching at Kylo’s threat. “No. I have a right to know what you need a droid on my vessel for, even if this one is yours.”

Kylo huffed, a growl creeping into the sound. He then quickly sobered, seeming to catch on to the end of the General’s sentence. “ _Mine_? How do you know that? That was _supposed_ to be classified information.” Kylo hissed, inching ever closer. The pair were mere inches away from each other, the General having to tilt his chin up ever so slightly to meet Kylo’s eyes. MSE-6-H674L felt even less safe around the General with Kylo this close to him and wheeled away, disappearing into the shadow of the room.

The General frowned. “I know it’s yours because you sent me a note via the bloody thing four days ago. Do you really think I’d expect you be so foolish as to send a droid that _wasn’t_ yours?”

Kylo leaned back, pulling back away from the General. “What? What note?”

The General huffed. “Don’t play with me like that, Ren, it’s rather unbecoming. You damn well know what note.”

Kylo’s face twisted, his brows dipping harshly downwards. He raised his hand, holding it towards the General’s face. “What are you—“ The General started.

“You’re not lying. There is a note.” Kylo lowered his hand, “Give it to me.”

The General sighed, rolling his eyes. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the same note that BB-9E had given him days earlier. It was crinkled but clearly looked after. There were no rips in the admittedly fragile parchment and it was still clearly legible. A smudge of inch towards the bottom of the letter held the ghost of a fingerprint as though the General had run his finger through the lettering.

Kylo took the note from the General and glared down at it. His ears grew red under his hair, but MSE-6-H674L was doubtful that the General could see it from where he was standing. Kylo’s jaw was slack and his mouth hung open, his eye wide as he read through the letter. After what felt like an eternity Kylo looked up again. He stared wide-eyed at the General.

“I didn’t write this.”

The General stepped forward. “It’s signed from you.”

“Yes, I know,” Kylo bit out, “But this isn’t my handwriting. Or my words,” Kylo scowled, huffing as though he was offended. “I have never spoken to anyone like this, let alone _you_. And do you really think I write like this? This looks like a child wrote it! Even worse, it looks like a droi…” Kylo’s eyes moved to the floor, seeking out MSE-6-H674L like a TIE missile to an x-wing. “Like a droid wrote it.”

Kylo’s hand raised again and MSE-6-H674L felt themselves being lifted off the ground. They shrieked, a horrible robotic cry that had both Kylo and the General wincing. Kylo pulled them closer, bringing the mouse droid far off the ground. MSE-6-H674L was panicking. If they fell from this height their hull would surely crack. There was no way that it was going to be safe to his the hard floors of the Finalizer from this height; they’d surely bust a circuit!

This was all a huge mistake! They shouldn’t have meddled in the General’s affairs, and they certainly should have forgotten all about it when it started to concern Kylo Ren of all people! Why did they think this was a good idea?! They weren’t programmed for this, and MSE-6-H674L now knew the reason why. Humans were scary and unpredictable and Kylo Ren most of all. MSE-6-H674L knew this would probably be the end for them. They’d be scrap in seconds.

“Ren!” MSE-6-H674L heard the General cry out. They remained airborne, Kylo’s menacing eyes boring into them. They heard a crackle as the Force began to press against their hull. They beeped frantically, begging to be let go.

“Ren, that’s enough!” The General said, shouting now. The sudden volume seemed to catch Kylo’s attention. MSE-6-H674L found themselves thrown harshly against the floor, hard enough to made a horrible scrapping noise but not hard enough to truly damage the touch exterior of the mouse droid.

MSE-6-H674L found themselves back on their wheels in moments. They frantically swivelled backward, getting as far away from Kylo as fast as they could. Their back hit the wall and they came to a complete stop.

Thankfully, Kylo didn’t seem to be interested in MSE-6-H674L anymore. Instead, his attention was firmly on the General.

The General’s lips were pressed tightly together, his eyes glistening ever so slightly. “Was any of that note true?”

Kylo didn’t reply, pointedly looking away from the General to anywhere else he could find.

“Answer me,” The General growled.

Kylo huffed, his breath shaking minutely. “Of course not. Don’t delude yourself.”

The General’s tongue flicked out to lick at his lips before MSE-6-H674L saw him begin to chew at skin inside his cheek. There was a pregnant pause, the breaths of the two men and the whirs of the two droids the only sound within the room. “Very well. I apologise for this misunderstanding, Ren, it appears to have made a fool out of both of us. I’ll have the droid’s responsible sent for scrapping tonight.”

Kylo nodded, the action curt and quick. He turned to leave, but made no move towards the door.

“Ren, you can go now. Get out.”

Kylo spun, opening his mouth to speak. “Hux, I-“

Before Kylo could speak however the sound of holorecording playing caught their attention. They turned to the source of the noise finding BB-9E standing there, a blue projection of Kylo playing from their projector. The little blue Kylo paced back and forth, not looking towards anything in particular. MSE-6-H674L suspected Kylo didn’t know this recording existed – he didn’t seem to be aware that he was being filmed in the first place.

The Kylo on the holo stopped, dropping to sit on something. The holo hadn’t recording any of Kylo’s environments, only the image of the man.

“Grandfather, I need your guidance,” the holo started, “I don’t know how to proceed. There is a… weakness gnawing at me.”

The real Kylo in the room moved towards the BB unit, his eyes blazing. Before he could move too far his arm was caught by Hux’s hand, stopping him in his tracks. Kylo looked down at the offending hand with ire, but he didn’t make a move to remove it. The General’s entire interest seemed to be consumed by the holo, staring at the recording with a wide eyed wonder.

“It’s him. The General. He is… distracting. The Supreme Leader tells me that passion will bring me closer to the darkside but I feel cannot trust his judgement in this. There is more than passion in me, it’s tearing me apart. I don’t know what to do. I cannot have him and it tortures me, the power I could have if he was mine. There is something growing inside of me I haven’t felt in years and I need your guidance. Show me the way into the darkness, Grandfather. I need to know if this attachment is part of that design.”

The Kylo on the holo waited for a moment before storming away from where he was sitting. Kylo seemed to see the recording then, and it shut off just as Kylo’s figure grew closer.

No one seemed to breathe for some time, everyone reluctant to make a sound. So this is what Kylo had been chasing BB-9E for. He must have caught the droid at the end of his recording and knowing the sensitive nature had not wanted the General to see this. Kylo seemed tightly wound, his face covered by his hair and his shoulders hitched high. His fists were clenched tightly and he rattled with a nervous energy.

Ren swallowed, bringing his head up. There was a redness across his cheeks, muddling with the redness left from the raw scar across the right side of his face. He turned towards the General, his mouth open to speak.

Not for the first time that night Kylo found himself unable to. In a quick moment the General had surged close, grasping wildly at Kylo’s face, crashing their lips together desperately. The sound of teeth clacking against one another filled the room and MSE-6-H674L saw both men grimace in pain. It was only quick and the General pulled back in a quick moment.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” The General started, “I apologise—“

In a quick and fluid moment Kylo surged forward breaking out of the stunned stillness he’d been shocked into. He captured the General’s lips once again, more forceful this time. Pressing the General against the wall with some force, he twisted his hand in the General’s hair, tugging with such force that MSE-6-H674L was positive that it would have been painful. The General groaned however, sounding as though he had liked it so it mustn’t have been that bad.

MSE-6-H674L saw BB-9E beacon them over, rolling towards the door. The two men seemed oblivious to anything happening beyond their little bubble and the two droids were able to escape the room completely unnoticed.

BB-9E shut the door behind them, leaving the two to their privacy.

_“Unit designation BB-9E reports a successful mission. Unit designation BB-9E and unit designation MSE-6-H674L are partners in crime.”_

MSE-6-H674L chirped happily at that. _“H6 + BB-9E = dream team!”_

There was a loud moan from inside the room behind them. The two droids stopped for a moment. BB-9E extended a claw arm in a thumbs up.

MSE-6-H674L gave one back.     

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Stardestroyervigilance on tumblr and @yulicia0 on twitter if you want to come say hi!


End file.
